Mammott
MSM Bio: MSM Composer Bio: Description A vaguely humanoid monster with no neck, the Mammott has two yellow eyes and a large mouth, but no visible nose. White fur covers most of its body, except for its three pink fingers and toes. The Mammott resembles the yeti, a relatively well-known cryptid, or its cousin, the bigfoot. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by jerking its arms, standing on its toes, and periodically smiling. Song Audio sample: The Mammott's contribution to an island's song is a deep, rumbly bass vocal line that goes "bum" or "heyyooo" (Air Island Song). When the Mammott sings its first part of the Plant Island song, it sings the word "hum" before the word "bum". The notes that it sings on plant island are "C, D E-flat! A-flat, G!". On Tribal Island, it sings "A-flat A-flat A-flat, C C C, B-flat B-flat B-flat, B-flat B-flat B-flat". Breeding The Mammott is available in the Market at Level 2 and is purchasable with coins. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Mammott and a monster with more than one element. On Shugabush Island, the Mammott must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Strategy To see how efficient is at generating resources compared to other monsters check: * Plant Island, Cold Island, Air Island, Earth Island, Shugabush Island Name Origin The name " " may come from the already extinct Mammoth, because of the furry coats and affinity to cold that both the monster and the ancient creature have. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season of October, all Mammotts (on all the islands) changed into pirate Mammotts, with a white and red striped shirt, an eye patch, and a gold tooth as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. In the 2014 celebration, Mammotts also have added pirate accessories such as a hook-hand and a pirate hat with a Jolly Roger on it, and it looks like his shirt may have suffered some wear over the years, since it is missing a sleeve - but on the same side as his hook-hand, might the sleeve have been cut off in the same early 2014 battle!? Arrr, the life of a pirate is not an easy one, yet our Mammott smiles still (gold tooth a'twinkling). In the Halloween Season of 2015, the Mammott painted itself into a spooky skeleton! Boo! This was repeated for 25th October 2016. Christmas You better not shout. You better not cry. You better not pout. I'm telling you why. Mammott Claus is coming to town! From December 12th 2014 to probably January 5th 2015, all Mammotts dressed up as Santa. Ho ho ho. The Santa costume consists of a Santa hat, a Santa suit, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and large black boots to fit its huge feet. Despite one of the 2015 Christmas Daily Deals relating to Tapjoy offers showing a Mammott in a Santa costume with a wide open smile, in the game itself, the Mammott did not wear this costume in 2015. Notes MSM Sing.png|The Mammott dressed as a conductor, sometimes featured in MSM videos Sharkmott.PNG|Proto-Mammott as a "Sharkmott" Mammott-Pixel-Dodgers 1300x550.png|Mammott in Pixel Dodgers Mammott Pixel Dodgers 2.png|Another Mammott in Pixel Dodgers *The Mammott and the Furcorn both share one of the main mascots of the My Singing Monsters franchise. * With the iOS app update from version 1.0.2 to 1.0.3, the game icon changed from the Furcorn to the Mammott. However, in the Version 1.4.0 update, this has changed back to a single Furcorn. * The Mammott is the star of the game My Mammott. * Apparently, the translation of "Mammott" in the French version of My Singing Monsters means "Mammoth guy". * To correctly pronounce "Mammott", simply say it in the way you would say for "mammoth" but with a t'' sound instead of a hard ''th. * Before the final drawing of the Mammott shape, it was drawn as what looks like a shark. In another video of some of the "Behind the scene" My Singing Monster action, there was a Mammott with the same teeth as the shark prototype. * "Mammut" is the scientific name for the Mastodon, an extinct elephant-like creature, similar to mammoths and elephants. * The Mammott has only three fingers on each hand, making it difficult to prevent ambiguity when using the "pointing gesture". * Sometimes in Plant Island, a trombone can be heard after the "ba-bum" lyric. thumb|right *The Mammott makes an appearance in Big Blue Bubble's game "Pixel Dodgers". **The Mammott idle animation is the Mammott moving its arms and feet up and down, as well as the music speech bubble moving in and out. **The Mammott "death" animation is basically the Mammott making a heart-felt gesture and slowly turning into a Mammott egg. **Mammotts don't have noses, so they should not be able to hum. Category:Monsters Category:Cold Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Vocal Monsters Category:Monsters (Composer)